Sinful
by ShatterTheImage
Summary: Shiro and her big brother Ryoga are siblings who rely on each other as they are forced to live without a mother under the authority of their drunken father. Though they have managed to find a resemblance of happiness and constance in one another, they are soon faced with a new obstacle when a handsome newcomer arrives and sweeps Shiro off her feet, much to Ryoga's disapproval...
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, So this is an accidentshipping fanfic**_

_**Here are a couple things you should know before diving in-**_

_**1. This was written before episode 58**_

_**2. This is AU- no dueling involved**_

_**3. What's written below is more of a prologue than a chapter. I wanted to test the waters a bit first since this is my first real fanfic and I'm still toying with the plot. Plus I want to hear some opinions before I continue**_

_**4. Shiro is what I've seen RPers refer to Shark's sister as, so I just kinda went with it since she still doesn't have a name**_

_**ALSO! If you have any suggestions for IV's real name, feel free to make suggestions!**_

_**I guess that's it? Ok. Read and enjoy!**_

Some people just hate each other. It's a simple fact of life. Personalities clash, situations arise, people get hurt… Whatever the reason for the resentment, hatred burns all the same. It burns endlessly, like the sun itself, fueling ill intentions and vengeance. I hate it. I hate hatred. It's ironic, I know, but if you had experienced all that I have, you would understand.

It begins with me, Shiro, and my older brother, Ryoga. We are very close, since the difference in our age is barely over a year. We depend on each other heavily due to our living conditions- Our father is an alcoholic. He doesn't beat us or abuse us, or anything of that nature. In fact, he doesn't even acknowledge us. He comes home from work, or the bars, or wherever it is he spends his days, and he collapses either on the couch or his bed, and that's all we see of him. Not a word is spoken, not a single loving or respectful gesture is made. I don't know what goes through that alcohol-hazed mind of his, but I'm almost certain he doesn't want us around. Maybe the experience of losing his wife was too much for him to handle…? Or maybe he just plain hates us…

But digress.

As I was saying, Ryoga and I are inseparable. We give each other more love and support than our father would ever be able to provide- For example, Ryoga's hobby is street-racing on his motorcycle. There are so many things wrong with this- Nevermind that he's a minor and doesn't even have a permit. Racing implies staying out after curfew, interacting with people who may not be seen as healthy influences, and accelerating to speeds obscenely higher than the speed limit on public roads. Even though Ryoga won't let me anywhere near these races, I still give him my full, unwavering support by ensuring that our father and any other authority figure remain unaware of his activities, and being there to congratulate or soothe him upon his return. Even though I don't really approve of what he does, I know that it's one of the few things that brings him joy in this world. And when he comes home, grinning triumphantly from his latest victory, I know that my little sins are well worth it. He is my big brother and my best friend. I could never do anything to upset him. I love him too much to put him through any sort of distress.

Though our lives are far from perfect, we make the most of what we have, and can be content with the fact that we have each other to lean on.

But of course, the way our fortune works, bliss can never last long. All that we knew, all that had remained constant through the years, would soon change.

All because of him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a sunny day in mid spring. Flowers were in full bloom after a particularly harsh winter, and a pleasant breeze swept over the landscape, while birds sang harmonious tunes, and the kids celebrated the return of warm weather.

I was walking out of the school building, and was headed toward the courtyard to wait for my brother in our usual meeting-place. That was when I first spotted him- He was leaning casually against the side of the school, one hand in a pocket, the other resting at his side. He was quite lanky. His skin was a sun-kissed tan, and his hair was bi-colored blonde and auburn. There was no denying that he was remarkably handsome. He watched me through narrowed eyes, similar to the way a wolf might watch it's prey. I quickly turned my head, not knowing whether to be swooned or intimidated. I stood there uncomfortably for a few moments before I heard footsteps approaching. I turned, expecting to see Ryoga. Instead, I was met with those analytical eyes that had been looking at me from a distance just a minute ago.

"U-um," I stammered, suddenly flustered, "C-can I… help you?"

The boy scanned me up and down swiftly before his mouth curled in a flirtatious smile.

"You certainly can," He said with a touch of laughter in his voice, "You can give me your name."

My eyes widened, and I'm sure my face was as red as a cherry.

I didn't reply. I was too blindsided to form a coherent sentence.

He continued to look at me, the smile never vanishing from his face.

"How rude of me," he said, finally breaking the awkward silence, "I didn't even tell you my own name."

He took my hand in his, lifting it to his lips where he placed a gentle kiss upon my knuckle.

"I'm Richard Arclight. It's a pleasure to meet you miss-"

"Shiro Kamishiro," I interrupted, finishing his sentence for him.

His brilliant smile seemed to widen a bit, and I felt his grip on my hand tighten ever so slightly.

"Kamishiro… Then you must be related to Ryoga Kamishiro, yes?"

I blinked at him in surprise. I wasn't expecting him to know my brother, but then again, he was pretty popular around campus. While he may not have been the brightest or most physically able, when it came to motorcycle street-races, he was the reigning champion. His success had granted him fame and respect from everyone he knew. Of course I was given some credit, being dubbed 'Ryoga's little sister' by my peers. Some people may have been offended by this label, viewing it as somehow being overshadowed by their older sibling. But I wore my title with pride.

"Um, yes. I-"

"She's my younger sister," a voice growled from behind me.

I turned my head to see Ryoga standing just a few inches away, glaring venomously at Richard. He walked closer to stand beside me and pulled me carefully by the arm, thus parting Richard's hands and mine.

"Well if it isn't the street-champion himself," Richard laughed amusedly.

I glanced to my brother. His spiteful blue eyes were like knives, piercing through the other boy. I couldn't help but shiver. I had never seen Ryoga so riled up before, not even when our father was on one of his drunken rampages.

"Why don't you just screw off, Arclight?" He said through gritted teeth.

The redhead laughed again, but there was a more sadistic ring to it now.

"Protective, are we?" He said through an increasingly chilling grin.

I felt Ryoga pull me in a little closer, and he straightened himself so that he stood a little taller.

"Just stay away from us. And mind your own damn business!" Ryoga snapped defensively.

Richard held his hands up in feigned innocence.

"Settle down, Ryoga, I was only trying to have a civilized conversation with miss Shiro here."

I felt my face become warm. Whether it was from flattery or shame, I'm not sure.

"You stay away from my sister! 'Ya hear me?" Ryoga shouted now, jabbing the other boy in the chest with his index finger.

He didn't even flinch. He only flicked his gaze between my brother and me a few times before breaking into a dark laugh.

"Yes, you've made your point," Richard said, resting one hand on his hip. He then turned to leave, but before walking off, he looked back at me from the corner of his eye.

"Goodbye, Shiro. Perhaps we could continue our chat some other time."


End file.
